


Le Creuset

by DisraeliGears



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Hannibal, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Will gets punished, damage to expensive kitchen ware, hannibal is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisraeliGears/pseuds/DisraeliGears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will throws a moody. Hannibal retaliates in the best way he knows.</p><p>*Canon-typical dubcon elements. I mean...this is the Hannibal fandom, so...nothing is happening here that's worse than the shit Hannibal did to him canonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Creuset

**Author's Note:**

> LONG LIVE BOTTOM HANNIBAL. Yikes. After that meltdown over this, I decided to come down squarely on the side of sanity. Bottom Hanni 4 life. Forever. ALWAYS. And please note: Hannibal could be flat on his back, whimpering and begging for more, Will's dick balls deep in his ass, and not be OOC. This has been a PSA.  
> THAT SAID. Please, enjoy me being SO NAUGHTY. >:)

     “No.No. NO. Goddamn it,  _ no.  _ Non, niet, nein, whatever the fuck else languages you speak,  _ NO,  _ Hannibal, I don’t want your fucking beef aspic. I don’t want the blood fucking custard and you know what? I don’t particularly want the osso bucco made with human femur. Okay?”

Will was in a mood. He knew where it had come from, but he’d kept it successfully simmering all day. It was the one year anniversary of the day his life had changed forever; the day that he’d never be able to undo. Pulling them off the cliff had been his idea, but oh, how their lives had changed since then. He didn’t blame Hannibal. He really  _ didn’t _ . But he was still angry all the same, and that anger was just on the verge.

It all boiled over when he walked into the kitchen before dinner and saw Hannibal plating what could have been their meal, but also could have been a scene from Fear Factor.

Hannibal, whose hands were full of dried blood orange slices, paused in his elaborate garnishing.

“Will? Is there...something the matter?” he raised one fine eyebrow.

“I just...I don’t want this kind of meal today, okay? I want just...food. Simple, plain and non-ridiculous, not even remotely symbolic food. I’m going to make myself mac and cheese, FROM A BOX, and I’m going to cut up cheap wieners into it, and it’s going to be my supper. That’s all. I don’t want this shit.” he flailed a hand at the dishes upon dishes of elaborately prepared cuisine.

Hannibal’s head angled slightly, and his lips pursed just so.

“This ‘shit’, as you call it, I spent all day on. If you would sit down and eat it with me, and allow yourself to taste it, I think you’ll find it not nearly as offensive as-”

“No! Goddamn it!” Will slammed his hand down on the cutting board. Hannibal’s uncanny ability to talk him down from even the highest of ledges was  _ not _ working. In fact, every word out of his mouth was making Will more annoyed. “I’m not eating this food, Hannibal. I’m eating  _ my  _ food. Not yours.  _ Mine. _ ”

“The substance you are describing, Will, is not  _ food. _ ” Hannibal was giving him a Look. This suggested that though Hannibal did indeed adore and revel in Will’s defiant and contrary nature, he was quickly finding it wearisome. 

“Oh, no, you’re right. It isn’t food by your standards is it?” Will was shouting, and he wouldn’t stop for the world now. “Cannibalism  _ totally fucking aside,  _ you can’t stand to dirty your pretentious mouth with  _ normal people’s food _ , can you? You’re too remote, too special. Well I’m sorry, Hannibal, okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t born a fucking  _ Count _ , wasn’t raised in a  _ castle _ , didn’t have  _ servants and governesses  _ to raise me, didn’t refine my palate in  _ fucking Paris or Versaille.  _ I grew up shit poor in the Southern fucking United States with a single father who could barely afford to goddamn well feed me. Okay? Yes. I fucking get it. You’re special.  _ I KNOW. _ ”

Hannibal hadn’t moved the entire time Will had been yelling at him across the island.Then, he said in his ‘about to make a point via metaphorical sonnet’ voice, said “...Will…”

“No!” Will snarled, and with one hand, swept the nearest crock onto the floor.

The floor was hand polished white marble imported from Turkey, the pot a limited edition Le Creuset ceramic tandoor. When they met, one cracked and the other exploded into tiny shards, sending osso bucco and bones everywhere.

Will didn’t look at his mess, just ran his hands into his hair and yanked on the handfuls.

“I... _ fuck. _ ” he snarled, and left the kitchen without another word.

  
  
  
  
  


Will went to bed on the couch in the study library, far at the other end of the house from their bedroom. He knew he was in the dog house, and all it did was make him angrier. He brushed his teeth in a huff, lay down in a huff, pulled his afghan blanket up in a huff and closed his eyes in, well, a huff. 

He couldn’t hear any noise from the kitchen, only the wind from the fjord blowing past the huge windows that looked out over the inlet. 

Will fell asleep with his arms crossed, mouth turned in a harsh downward frown, and his brows furrowed. 

  
  
  
  


When he woke up, he was instantly aware that something was…strange. Odd. Not right.

He’d been dreaming of a lake, black and deep, and he’d been wading into it...but then the dream had twisted and become somehow erotic. He’d felt hands touching him, mouths breathing on him, lips brushing across his skin. He’d felt as though he were even nearing climax, and it was then that his heart rate had begun to climb and he’d started to wake up.

Will moaned as he became aware, and his eyes flashed open when the arousal didn’t wane or change. 

   He was  _ extremely  _  turned on. And  _ hard. _

   He lifted his head and...his jaw dropped open.

    Hannibal was sucking his cock. His lips were slicked with spit and stretched wide around Will’s girth. He was sucking intermittently, and his tongue was rippling across the bottom side of the head. He then withdrew slightly and suckled delicately at the very tip.

    He was also staring right at Will. 

    “What...the….what?” Will groaned, writhing desperately.

    As he moved, he heard a clink of...chains?

     Will went still. He registered suddenly, and with rising alarm, that his arms were up above his head. And his ankles, far down at the end of the couch. When he tried to bend either his legs or elbows, they only gave a few inches before metal  _ clink _ -ed loudly and he was unable to move anymore.

    “What the fuck?  _ What the fuck?  _ Hannibal!” he said, wriggling and yanking on his arms.

     Slowly and luxuriantly, with the lazy self assuredness of a cat, Hannibal sucked hard on Will’s cock, making the man keen desperately, and then let it slip lewdly from his glistening mouth. It sprang back against Will’s abdomen.

    “I wanted you to be restrained, Will. For your own safety.” he was kneeling beside the couch, and from what Will could see, he was naked.

    “What?” Will said again, eyes wide. He was so  _ effing confused _ . And  _ hard. _

     Hannibal smirked. He ran his tongue, pink and wet, across his lips, drawing the plush lower one into his teeth then allowing it to spring back. 

     Then, in one fluid and terrifyingly fast movement, he was on the couch and above Will, poised like a leopard, one hand supporting himself, the other gently but firmly around Will’ throat.

     “You know how I feel about you, William. You know I love you. Know that I adore the scent of you skin, the sound of your heartbeat, the utter ruthlessness with which you exist.” their noses were an inch apart, “You know all these things. And yet…” one thumb stroked across Will’s wildly bobbing Adam’s apple, “you provoke me. Test me. You misbehave, throw insults. You act petulantly, angrily and with rancour better suited to a child.” Hannibal’s eyes were glittering in the half light provided by the desk lamp nearby, and they examined Will’s face minutely. “And I have decided that you should be punished for this.”

     Will’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

    “No! Hannibal, I’m sorry! I-” 

    The hand around his throat twitched tighter and sufficiently stopped Will mid-syllable.

     “You won’t speak. I will insist upon this. If you cannot contain yourself, I will gag you. Am I understood?”

    Will panted and said nothing.

    A smile, entirely evil and so stunningly hot it could have melted steel, spread across Hannibal Lecter’s face.

    “Very good.” he whispered. 

    Then he stood in one fluid and easy motion, getting up off the couch and striding over to the wide mahogany desk.

   Will’s mouth went oddly dry.

    Hannibal was  _ entirely  _ nude. His skin, pale from the long Norwegian winter, gleamed and pulled over his lithe body. His legs, long and lean and toned, his shoulders broad and rippling, his pecs perfectly shaped and covered with the most delightful fur. His back, as he turned, caught the lamplight and cast shadows across the Verger brand, still pink and quite visible, as well as the deep furrow down his spine to his... _ oh,God… _ superb and shapely ass.

    Hannibal Lecter was a  _ wonder  _ naked. This wasn’t news to Will, and hadn’t been for some time.  But hell, if Will wasn’t struck dumb every time he saw what was going on under those suits.

    Hannibal turned back from the desk, and he was smiling a small and deadly smile.

    He was also holding a scalpel. And sporting an impressive hard-on.

    Will found himself panting like a tired dog, every muscle flexed rock solid. 

Hannibal approached on silent feet. He stood beside the couch, looking down at the ludicrous scene before him.

Will was having a hard time concentrating...his eyes kept flicking from the glinting scalpel to Hannibal’s cock, hard and red and slightly shiny, swinging between his legs. 

“You seemed concerned, Will.” Hannibal said amusedly. He twirled the scalpel idly in his fingers, so the blunt end of it was protruding. “Leery of being punished, are we? After  _ this _ …”

He drew the end of the scalpel along the old pink scar on Will’s heaving belly.

Hannibal’s eyes trailed up Will’s body and met his gaze. 

Will wasn’t sure what to do; his erection certainly hadn’t waned, considering the visual feast laid before him. But he could also feel a strange background level of dread, like a cresting wave in the distance.

Hannibal’s attention slid lower, focusing instead on Will’s cock, still wet from his mouth and leaking onto Will’s abdomen. He knelt, slowly and sinuously.

“And yet, still  _ so  _ excited. Darling,  _ whatever am I to do about you _ .”

With a flick of his wrist, the scalpel was back to it’s original position, and descending towards Will’s flesh.

Will bucked furiously, yelping and kicking his legs.

The resounding smack of Hannibal’s one hand landing hard on his thigh brought his wriggling to an end.

“Still, Will. Unless you wish to recreate that evening from so many years ago, that is.” Hannibal gave him a brief dark look, then in one smooth motion, sliced off Will’s partially shoved-down boxer shorts.

Hannibal grabbed the offending item and yanked them off, throwing them idly aside. He then reached over to the little side table and placed the scalpel down with a final  _ clunk. _

__ Will let out a long breath of relief, head falling back onto his pillow. 

Hannibal chuckled darkly.

“I wouldn’t be so relieved, my beloved. It is quite likely you will beg me for the scalpel before the end.”

Will watched warily as Hannibal began to drag his fingers across Will’s lower belly, which was pitching and flexing with his ragged breaths. He was starting to sweat in earnest, beads of moisture forming on his sternum.

Eyes the colour of both the richest of whiskeys and the sweetest of bordeauxs met his, glimmering with a deceptive calm.

They stayed trained on his, even as the fingers trailed suddenly downward and gently cradled Will’s hard cock, which throbbed even harder under the direct ministration to it. 

His head dipped down, slowly and steadily, and his hot red tongue darted out to lap fleetingly across the tip. 

Will groaned and bit his own lips in response, breathing hard through his nose.

The tonguing continued in this vein, swirling lightly and teasingly, twitching suddenly into the slit on occasion, collecting the wetness seeping there. 

Hannibal’s eyes never left Will’s, and Will found himself entirely unable to look away.

Hannibal stroked Will’s length with his hand, twisting gently,  thumb up under the head…and then his slid his hand down and took Will to the back of his throat, eye contact never wavering.

Will hissed through gritted teeth, one leg kicking involuntarily and jangling the chains.

Hannibal’s lips were sin, tight and and divine. His entire mouth was incandescently hot, and his tongue was rippling and caressing in alternating frequency. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and throwing his remarkable bone structure into high relief, then swallowed Will’s cock deep. 

Will could feel his orgasm rising, feel his balls drawing up. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide and staring. 

Then, swiftly and perfunctorily, Hannibal’s mouth withdrew. He licked his lips delicately and sat back, away from the couch. His one hand, which had been holding Will’s dick to his mouth, slipped away, letting it spring back onto Will’s abdomen.

“Hhh??!!” Will groaned, choking back on disbelief.

Hannibal got delicately to his feet, his cock now even harder than it had been. 

He didn’t seem to notice, let alone mind.

“No, Will. No speaking. I forbade it, you remember?” 

At which point, Hannibal walked swiftly to the fireplace, just near the head of the couch, and...began to build a fire. 

Will watched in aroused disbelief as the man, entirely nude and not unimpressively erect, built a perfect fire in a manner so efficient even a Boy Scout would be impressed.

Will watched him. He watched the delicious muscles shift and slide under the glossy olive skin. He wanted to  _ chew  _ on them.

Once a fire was crackling merrily in the grate, Hannibal turned back to the couch. Will almost melted with relief. He wanted the man closer, on him, against him. In him.  _ Anything. _

__ Hannibal smiled and lovingly bent down and brushed the end of his nose against Will’s. Will arched up wantonly and tried to capture his mouth, but was denied. 

Hannibal continued to smile as he reached with one hand and stroked along Will’s furiously hard and wanting length,  _ just once. _ Then he grasped a throw pillow from by Will’s head, and was gone again, leaving Will keening in distress. 

Hannibal dropped the pillow on the exquisite antique carpet, a ways from the fire, and grabbed his current read,  _ Ulysses _ , from the desk. He then lay down on the carpet, head on the pillow, body stretched long and naked and gorgeous in the firelight, legs crossed at the ankle. And, cock obscenely hard.

He opened his book and resumed reading.

Will gaped.

“No.  _ Hannib- _ ” Will stuttered.

“ _ Ah. _ Will. Silence. Remember?” He glanced at Will cursorily, then returned to his book, “You are being punished.”

 

 

About half an hour passed. Hannibal read, turning pages at intervals that suggested yes, he really  _ was _ reading.

Will just lay there, plotting revenge. His erection was stubbornly very slow to wane, which wasn’t surprising considering the svelte naked creature sprawled across the rug like a leopard. 

He could...withhold sex? No. He couldn’t. He could try, but as soon as he saw Hannibal walk from the bathroom to their bedroom, naked as he was now, wet hair slicked back, droplets glistening as they ran down his body...he’d be done. 

He could do what Hannibal had done to  _ him _ . But he didn’t know if he could just walk away like Hannibal could...hell, once Will was started, he generally went all out until completion. Particularly considering the physical appearance his partner in the act...his evil, smirking, wicked partner.

As if sensing Will’s thoughts, Hannibal sighed peacefully and marked his place in his book. He set it aside and got swiftly to his feet. He approached Will, who glared up at him.

“Goodness. Still wanting, are we?” Hannibal said,eyes sliding down to Will’s still half-hard cock.

Will growled deep in his throat but said nothing.

Hannibal’s one hand came to rest idly on Will’s hip, where the pelvis rose under the skin, then dipped down towards his groin. His fingertips followed the fissure of muscle that led in a vee shape down to Will’s length.

Will hissed and closed his eyes. He was getting hard again.

The gentle touch caressed his cock again, lovingly and soft. Stroking it in long, slow slides. 

Will quivered.

The touch disappeared after a minute or two of teasing, and Will let out a tight sigh of relief.

Then his eyes opened when he heard another noise. He looked up and yet again, was rendered speechless by the sight.

Hannibal was stroking his own cock now, hands precise yet liberal. His foreskin slipped up and back, up and back, giving Will a glimpses of the purple tip, leaking again as it had been before.

Hannibal was looking down at him, his gaze burning through Will’s eyes and into his brain.

Will licked his lips, then let his legs slip apart as much as the restraints would let him. He wanted Hannibal to crawl onto him, press him into the sofa with his weight. 

He really wanted to come, too.

Hannibal ceases his self manipulation, letting his now entirely hard cock swing free of his hand. He leaned down, placed one hand on Will’s chest, and straddled him in one easy motion.

Will grunted in happy surprise, hips immediately rolling up to find friction. 

Hannibal leaned down, mouth hovering over Will’s. He examined his face minutely, and slowly smiled when Will whimpered in want.

“You want me to kiss you? Reward you for your bad behavior? What kind of punishment would that be, my darling Will?”

Will growled up at him and bucked his hips, trying half-heartedly to dislodge him. Hannibal was both taller and heavier than him, and barely shifted.

Two hands came down on Will’s pecs, thumbs sliding over his nipples idly, then smoothed up over his collar bones and then down into the couch on either side of Will’s head. 

“Brattiness will not be tolerated, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal said quietly, and then rolled his hips.

Will let out a sharp breath as their cocks slotted alongside each other, slipping easily in the mess of fluid that had been steadily dripping from Will for the last forty five minutes. 

Hannibal rutted against him in long, slow motions, body rolling in delicious waves.

Will moaned deeply and thrust into the contact. His mouth fell open, and Hannibal’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip lightly before letting it spring back.

Forehead to forehead, Hannibal lifted one hand from the sofa and wrapped it around both of their lengths, making a tight tunnel to focus the friction between them. Their matched breathing hitched, and Hannibal’s eyes slid closed for a second before reopening, pupils blown so wide they almost entirely eclipsed his irises.

Will could feel his climax rising,  _ again _ , and his back arched into the man above him, whose gorgeous muscular body was glistening with sweat as it rippled.

Then, as soon as he felt the cresting wave about to crash over him, the pressure around him ceased altogether.

Will almost screamed in anguish, head lifting to peer beseechingly up at Hannibal, who had sat back up and was stroking himself delicately, grinning down with all his teeth.

“Now, now.  _ Patience _ .” he said, voice and accent slightly thicker with arousal. 

He lifted himself up off Will and stood once again, walking over to the desk opposite.

Will ground his teeth together, sweat dripping into his eyes and down his throat. 

He was going to  _ fucking lose it _ . When he ever got out of these restraints... _ if _ ...he would deal out merry hell. 

Hannibal leaned back against the desk, and his head fell back in graceful ardor as he resumed stroking his cock. Will watched in furious rapture as the man swallowed hard, as sweat trickled down his torso, as the firelight danced orange across his long legs and flexing arms.

After a minute or so, Will thought Hannibal might actually come, his chest rising and falling quicker and quicker. But he of course did no such thing: he released himself, hand flying back to grasp at the desk behind him, chest heaving. His tongue came out and ran around his red lips, and Will moaned quietly at the sight despite his rage.

Hannibal’s chin fell back to his chest, mouth open as he panted, eyes up and burning into Will, who stared back just as fiercely.

In long and fast, predatory strides, Hannibal was back at the couch. He reached over to the side table, and seized what appeared to be...a bottle of lubricant?...and poured a generous amount over his palm. He tossed the bottle aside, eyes never straying from Will’s face, and then reached down and slicked Will’s cock.

Will gritted his teeth and shuddered involuntarily, but fought any other reaction.

He was unable to continue to do so, however, because Hannibal then threw his leg back over his hips, lined Will’s cock up with his hole and lowered himself down.

Will cried out, the velvet tight heat of Hannibal’s body enveloping him in the sweetest of divine ecstasies. 

When? When had he opened himself up, slicked himself so he could do this?

Wait.

His cock had been hard  _ when Will woke up _ . He’d been fucking  _ fingering himself open _ while Will slept, in preparation for exactly this. 

_ Fucking asshole.  _

__ Hannibal rode him hard, without mercy or gentleness. He stroked himself as he did so, dripping all over Will’s abdomen.

Will thrust up into him, so eager to come now he was almost blind from it. His balls ached, his cock  _ hurt _ and there were tears of desperation leaking from his eyes.

But Hannibal knew this. 

As soon as Will felt his orgasm cresting, Hannibal stilled, stroking himself still but not letting Will move inside him as he wished. It made Will almost start sobbing after he did it a third time, writhing and trying in vain to buck the larger man off.

“Pl….pl... _ please, please. _ ” Will keened, beyond paying any attention now to the gag order. He was almost insensate with need.

Hannibal said nothing, just panted down at Will, eyes hooded but shining hard and bright. He began to circle his hips, and his eyes then slipped all the way closed. 

Will watched impotently as Hannibal got himself off, trying desperately to glean as much stimulation as he could. He could feel Hannibal’s prostate brushing his cock, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until Hannibal came.

And he was right. Hannibal gripped himself hard as come shot out of him, streaking Will’s chest repeatedly. His body clenched around Will, and Will tried to focus,  _ yes, please, almost, just a moment more, a second, PLEASE. _

__ But it didn’t work. Hannibal collapsed forward, catching himself on an outstretched hand by Will’s head. His face was a few inches from Will’s, their shared breath washing between them. 

“I...have a confession...Will.” Hannibal said, looking down at the young man beneath him, a tired smirk sliding onto his lips as he panted.

Will was in no mood. He glared up, whole body shivering.

“The chains I tied you to the couch with…”

Will snarled.

“They’re made from oxidized steel, and are very strong.”

Will suddenly went entirely still.

“The piece of dental floss I used to actually  _ fasten  _ the chains together, however, is not.”

About three things happened then, in very quick succession.

First, Hannibal was up and off Will with preternatural speed, disappearing from the study as fast as his feet would carry him.

Second, Will wrenched bodily against the chains holding him, roaring with furious intent as they sprang free and went clattering about the study.

Then, Will was up and racing after Hannibal, tearing through the house like a horny, furious and  _ extremely  _ hard viking berserker. 

 

The chase didn’t last very long, but it didn’t need to. It hadn’t ever been  _ intended  _ to. 

 

   Some time later, they lay side by side, panting and spent on the floor of the foyer, where Will had tackled the grinning cannibal, bent him over and fucked him against the wall until they both came, Will with a mouthful of Hannibal’s trapezius, and Hannibal with a deep bodied groan of pleasure.

   “That was some punishment.” Will said, wiping sweat from his eyes.

   “Thank you.”

    “I’m caught between wanting to smash every plate in the house, and never eating on a dish again for fear of breaking it.” Will burst out laughing.

    “Then I have done my job well.” Hannibal said, chuckling.

__


End file.
